Keely of the Future
by Calumetgirl95
Summary: What happens when Keely and Phil get married, and then Phil's Father fixes the time machine? The title says it all! Please read it. This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! I update on saturday sunday and days that we have no school,except on vacation
1. Keely's Birthday Gift

It felt like any other day when Keely woke up. Then, she realized that it was her 21st birthday! She had a date with Phil in one hour! She took a shower, brushed her teeth, changed into her lime-green dress, and put her hair up! Then, she looked at the clock. She had thirty minutes until her date!

She drove to Phil's house in her lime-green Lamborghini, and when she got there, Phil was coming downstairs in a handsome black tuxedo! He took her by the arm and showed her the limo they were taking to the restaurant. They went to the most luxurious restaurant in town, and it was so romantic! After they ate, Phil got up, out of his seat and told her he wanted to ask her something.

" Keely. . . will you marry me?" he took out the most beautiful diamond ring Keely had ever seen.

" Yes!!" Keely responded, excitedly. This was the best birthday present he had ever given her!

After she got home, she immediately told her mom!

"Mom, guess what! Phil and I got engaged!" She told her mom, excitedly.

" The wedding is going to be in a month and then we're going to get a house of our own!"

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter. I got writer's block! Please review and I might continue the story! 


	2. The Wedding

Reviews:

froggy2045: it's a good chapter, but it seems you like lime green

ElvisFan1: Dear ColeSprouseLover95,  
Really short... Did you want it like that? Overall... It was good. Just make them, like, a lot bit bigger. Nice job!

**1 month later:**

Keely woke up early on her wedding day. She had picked Pim to be her maid of honor for the wedding; the best man was an old friend of Phil's who time-traveled from the future just to see the wedding. The flower-girl's name was Elizabeth and the ring-bearer's name was Michael. Keely had an elegant lime-green wedding gown. She took a shower, got dressed into a normal outfit, got her wedding gown, and went downstairs.

Then, she went to the hair dresser to get her hair done and to put on her veil. When she walked down the aisle, all Phil could see was how beautiful she looked in that gown. The wedding went on in the usual way, then, after the vows and putting on the rings, they were finally married !

At the reception, Phil and Keely stayed together the whole time. They were finally married! Keely and Phil kissed, and they were happy. The house they bought was blue and very large! They had a flat screened T.V. and a lot of other expensive things!

* * *

Sorry that this was such a short chapter! Please review! Also, please e-mail me and give me ideas for the next chapter! If you help, I'll mention your name in the next chapter! (Your fanfiction screenname) 


	3. Going To The Future

**Reviews**

XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX: hey love this story sweet pheely keep going make the chapters as long as you want I don't care update soon  
Big Fan Big Fan :)

1PhEeLyGuRl: Great chapter:) I take it Keely likes lime green! lol!

XXGuitarluver4everXX: it was sweet...but a little rushed...still good. maybe you can slow it down just a bit and make chapters longer. above all it was good!

**One month after the wedding:**

Keely thought today was like any other day, but then, she realized she was pregnant!

" Phil," she started, excitedly. " I'm pregnant!"

" I'm going to be a father!" he said, as excitedly as Keely.

Just then, though, Phil's dad walked in.

" I fixed the time engine! We're going to the future!" he said, extremely happy, because the Diffys were going back to the future!

"Can Keely come back with us?" Phil asked his dad.

" I see no harm with that!" Mr. Diffy told Phil.

" Then we will get to packing right away! Oh, and dad,"

"Yes Phil?"

"Keely is pregnant!" Phil said happily.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Mr. Diffy leaped in excitement.

" Phil, we have to go and start packing." Keely told Phil.

"Okey dokey" Phil replied.

Keely packed everything she owned, which wasn't a problem because of the device that the Diffys use to shrink their luggage.

" We're done loading the time machine!" said Phil.

"Now let's get into our time traveling outfits! Oh, and Keely, we have an extra one that will fit you!" Phil told Keely.

" I can't believe I am actually going to the future!" Keely was definitely excited!

"Keely and I will sit in the way back while you guys sit up front!" Phil told his family. He was happy to go home to his house in the future. Keely was excited to be going to the future!

"Now, everyone buckle up!" Mrs. Diffy said from the front of the time machine.

Then, they were gone. They were flying through time like an airplane flies through a cloud. They were in 2121 in a matter of a few minutes. Keely looked in awe at everything. This was probably the coolest thing she'd ever seen.

* * *

Please review and e-mail me with ideas for this fanfiction! What should I name Keely and Phil's baby? I send my thanks to XXGuitarluver4everXX , and their story "I always thought I'd be the one to leave first!" because it inspired me to make this story!  



End file.
